Gryffindor Blood
by Meichu
Summary: Draco piensa en alguien, es una mujer, la mujer de sus sueños.....quien sera?.....Draco se podra enamorar.....quien es esa misteriosa mujer de pelo castaño?
1. Cap 1 El regreso

Gryffindor Blood

Capitulo 1: El regreso

Por: Mei-chan

****

Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes usados en este fan fict no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling, sin embargo hay unos personajes que son 100% míos. Ya se enteraran cuando empiece la historia...y si..quieren usarlos en algún cuento suyos...solo avísenme o pídanme permiso, mándenme un mail a Mei_chan3@hotmail.com

****

El año había acabado, todos los alumnos eran ya libres de sus exámenes, con los cuales habían sufrido enormemente, estudiando, un mes de mucho trabajo, un mes de no haber dormido, pero todo eso ya había acabado y pronto todos los alumnos estarían en sus respectivas casas, unos no estaban muy felices como Harry Potter quien estaría regresando a la casa de sus tíos, pero muchas mas personas no podían esperar el día que regresaran a su casa y ver a sus padres.

La víspera de su partida todos los alumnos se encontraban cenando por ultima vez en el gran comedor, felices por que en menos de lo que esperaban verían a sus padres, Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento haciendo que el comedor entrara en silencio total.

-Alumnos y alumnas, les quiero agradecer a todos por este increíble año, y quiero decirles que los estaremos esperando impacientes el año que se aproxima y también esperaremos a los nuevos alumnos que ingresaran a la escuela, espero que el próximo año también este lleno de sorpresas y de alumnos destacados, les quiero desear un viaje seguro el día de mañana, gracias-

Y con esto el tumulto abandono el gran comedor deseando que la noche pasara rápida e irse a sus casa.

Draco sonreía ampliamente, mientras Crabe y Goyle caminaban a su lado riendo tontamente, Draco no los miraba solo pensaba en como seria cuando viera a sus padres esperándolo en el anden, como seria cuando llegara a casa y viera a esa persona con la que había entado pensando todo el año, ya hacia desde navidad que no la había visto, y estaba muy feliz por que la extrañaba mas que a nadie, no podía olvidar como la había abrazado y como la había besado, y no podía esperar mas para hacerlo de nuevo, sonrió todo el camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin, donde se tiro sobre la cama viendo al techo.

-Estas feliz Draco?- Pregunto Goyle sentándose en su respectiva cama

-A que te refieres?- Draco seguía sonriendo

-Me refiero a que si estas feliz de verla nuevamente-

-Estas bromeando? He estado esperando el día de mañana desde que regrese de las vacaciones de navidad..no puedo esperar hasta mañana- Cerro los ojos y la imagino, sus cabellos dorados volando al compás del viento y su hermosa sonrisa brillaba a la luz del sol, sonrió de nuevo esperando que ese día llegara.

*****

-Todos arriba que vamos a salir!- El capitán del tren había salido a apresurar a todos los pequeños inquietos que corrían por todas partes, los maestros ayudaban a los niños a subir sus cosas al tren y los niños se preparaban en sus cuartitos listos para el viaje.

Draco había subido acompañado de sus inseparables amigos al caminar hacia su vagón se encontró con Harry y sus amigos.

-Valla valla, pero si es San Potter, que hace por estos rumbos, Oh gran Potter!- con esto Crabe y Goyle se rieron fuerte mente Hermione le lanzo una mirada asesina y Ron levanto el puño amenazadoramente, Harry lo detuvo del brazo.

-No le hagas caso Ron...no vale la pena, vamonos- Y se dirigieron al cuarto mas cercano mientras que Draco sonreía triunfante y sus acompañantes reían. Los 3 se dirigieron a su vagón en el cual entraron a su cuarto, claro nadie tenia su respectivo cuarto mas que ellos, habían escogido ese desde el primer año y sacaban a quien fuera que entrara en el siendo así que era llamado 'el cuarto real' y nadie se atrevía a entrar en el.

Después de un viaje largo (según Draco) llegaron a su destino final, Draco no podía esperar a verla, pero sabia que ella no había ido a recogerlo junto con sus padres así que serian otras horas de agonía hasta llegar a su casa. Draco bajo emocionado del tren y se despidió de sus amigos viendo que ellos ya habían encontrado a sus padres, él camino hacia la salida y no muy lejos logro ver a su Madre quien sonreía tomada del brazo de su padre, Draco sonrió y levanto la mano saludándolos, Narcisa se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo tiernamente.

-Draco, que gusto verte de nuevo, estas mas guapo cada día- Su madre le sonrió y su padre apareció detrás de ella

-Draco..espero que hayas sacado buenas calificaciones, no queremos que...-

-Si padre, si las tengo, no te preocupes, nos podemos ir?-

Su padre accedió y los tres salieron de la estación. Draco se sentó en la parte trasera del auto viendo la luna y sonriendo, pensando en como seria la reacción de ella al verlo, estaría emocionada? Lo abrasaría? Lo besaría? Que haría? Cada minuto que pasaba era eterno para Draco hasta que por fin llegaron y bajo corriendo del auto. Narcisa sonrió y llamo a Draco.

-Hijo..se que estas emocionado por verla, pero no te apresures, podrías lastimarte, ella esta arriba- Narcisa le dijo con la mirada que podía irse y Draco hizo una caravana y entro a la casa.

La sala estaba cubierta de muebles, estaba muy bien arreglada, espejos de oro yacían arriba de pequeñas mesas y un retrato de lo que parecía haber sido su tatarabuelo estaba colgado justo arriba de la chimenea quien le sonrió y movió la cabeza en señal de darle la bienvenida. Draco sonrió de regreso y se adentro al enorme pasillo que daban a unas escaleras en forma de caracol que subían, al llegar al piso de arriba se encamino hacia una puerta justo frente a su propia habitación la cual tenia un letrero diciendo 'Habitación de Draco' y justo debajo de el había un papel con letras verdes que decía 'Bienvenido a casa Draco' y un dibujo que parecía ser él, justo bajo las letras. Draco sonrió y toco la puerta de enfrente. 

-Pase...- se oyó una voz femenina detrás de esta y Draco no lo pensó dos veces para abrirla. La habitación estaba muy iluminada y decorada con peluches te todos los tamaños y formas por haber, había un mueble con un enorme espejo, y una puerta del lado derecho que daba al baño del cual salió una niña, quien lo miro y sonrió dulcemente, sus cabellos dorados, largos estaban empapados y Draco supo que se acababa de bañar, la niña se estaba cepillando sus cabellos y sus hermosos ojos azules lo veían con gran ternura, aventó el cepillo a la cama y se abalanzó a los brazos de Draco abrazándolo y llorando de alegría.

-Hermano!!!! Te extrañe tanto- la pequeña niña lo veía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero sonreía  de una forma que hizo que Draco también llorara.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho pequeña, no tienes idea de cuanto soñé con este momento- Y la abrazo de una forma paternal y tierna, de una forma que nunca nadie habría esperado de el.

****

Espero les guste el primer capitulo ^^UUUUU ...ok...he cambiado un poco la historia por lo que se dan cuenta =P..ya que en este fic, Draco tiene una hermana ^^UUUUU bueno espero que los otros capítulos les guste...y cualquier cosa..me dicen =P


	2. Cap 2 El Cumpleaños

Gryffindor Blood

Capitulo 2: El cumpleaños

Por: Mei Ikaruga

****

La pequeña levanto la mirada y sonrió tiernamente, soltó a Draco y lo tomo de la mano.

-Hermano, cuéntame todo, dime como es Hogwarts? Como son los alumnos ahí? Todos son tan lindos como tu? Vas a estar conmigo todo el tiempo verdad?- se sentó en la cama aun sosteniendo la mano de su hermano.

-Ay Mireia, eres una traviesa, veamos- Draco se sentó junto a su hermana –como es Hogwarts?....hey si te he enseñado fotos de la escuela no es así?-

-Pues..si..pero quiero que me lo describas- sonrió tiernamente

Draco suspiro –sabes que no soy bueno para eso, veamos, es un castillo muy, muy grande, los campos son grandes y verdes, solo se decir que es un lugar muy bonito.-

-Es muy, muy bonito?-

-No tanto como tu- Draco la abrazo de una forma juguetona haciendo que Mireia riera alegremente

-Mientras este a tu lado Draco, se que todo va a estar bien-

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré- Se levanto e hizo una posición de príncipe de cuento de hadas, claro eso no era muy difícil ya que era considerado el príncipe de Slytherin, y su hermana seria considerada princesa de Slytherin también ya que entraria a Hogwarts el próximo año.

-Draco, Mireia, bajen a comer- la voz de su madre resonó fuera de la recama, los dos niños se voltearon a ver y rieron

-Bien..solo por eso te esperaba Draco, para poder comer- Mireia rió y corrió hacia la puerta pero Draco la tomo del brazo

-A si? Y de que te sirve que este aquí si no puedes salir de aquí?- Mireia lucho contra Draco hasta que se logro soltar y bajo corriendo y riendo las escaleras hasta esconderse detrás de su padre, quien estaba muy serio y acomodado ya en la mesa, la cual era cara y se encontraba a la mitad del hermoso comedor cubierto con mármol blanco.

-Mireia!!- Draco llego a la cocina y se detuvo ante su padre quien lo veía serio

-Niños....no jueguen aquí, siéntense a comer por favor-

-Si padre- contestaron los dos pero Mireia no dejaba de reírse frente a su hermano, quien la miraba con cara de 'Me las pagaras'

La familia Malfoy se sentó a comer, Narcisa y Lucius se encontraban cada uno en la cabecera de la mesa mientras que Draco y Mireia se encontraban frente a frente. Su madre llego con un suculento platillo de pavo, siendo la bienvenida de Draco y siendo este su platillo favorito.

-Cuéntanos Draco, como te fue en los exámenes?- Lucius junto sus manos viendo a Draco

-Muy bien padre, he sacado muy buenas calificaciones este año-

-Ya era hora hermano- Mireia rió  silenciosamente

-Estoy orgullosa de ti hijo- Narcisa se sentó en la mesa y sonrió –Y tu Mireia, lista para entrar a Hogwarts?-

-Claro que si madre, listísima-

-Lista para entrar a Slytherin, la casa de los Malfoy- Lucius sonrió al decir esto, era cierto, todos los Malfoy habían estado en Slytherin durante su estancia en Hogwarts, y esta no seria la excepción.

-Si padre- Draco le sonrió, no podía esperar a tener a su hermana con el en Hogwarts, en su misma casa, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño

-Por cierto Mireia, tu cumpleaños es dentro de unas semana, que quieres hacer?- Narcisa partía el pavo y lo repartía equitativamente

-Pues....no lo se madre, con estar con Draco me vasta, de todas maneras no tengo amigos..digo amigos de Hogwarts-

-Quieres una comida familiar nada mas?-

-Si, eso estaría bien- Sonrio dulcemente

-Que quieres de regalo hermana?- Draco pregunto cortésmente 

-No se hermano, lo que tu quieras-

-Ya se, luego iremos a Diagon Alley y ahí escoges, yo pago, que te parece?- Draco sonrió

-Bien, estaré esperando ese día- Mireia rió

-Iremos en cuento lleguen las listas de libros- Lucius hablo por ultimo y todos se silenciaron y comieron, durante ese periodo nadie hablo y cuando todos acabaron Narcisa se levanto de la mesa

-Bien, niños a Dormir- Mireia y Draco se levantaron de la mesa e hicieron una reverencia ante su padre y se retiraron. Draco se detuvo frente a su cuarto y abrazo a su hermana.

-Buenas noches hermanita-

-Buenas noches Draco- Mireia sonrió ampliamente –Draco, cuando llegan las listas de Hogwarts?-

-Pues.....calculándolo..será cerca de tu cumpleaños- Draco sonrió –tengo una idea, si ya llegaron, vamos a pasar tu cumpleaños al Callejón que te parece?-

-Perfecto! Muchas gracias hermano- Abrazo a Draco fuerte y se dirigió a su recamara

-Buenas noches Mireia-

-Buenas noches Draco-

*************

Segundo capi  terminado ^^UUU por favor dejen una review.....se los ruego XD


	3. Cap 3 Diagon Alley

Gryffindor Blood

Capitulo 3: Diagon Alley

Por: Mei Ikaruga

****

Los días pasaron y Draco y Mireia eran inseparables, cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que no era el mismo, la forma de comportarse con su hermana jamás se había  visto en Hogwarts aunque esto cambiaria ya que ella estaría ahí, sin embargo era extraño verlo comportarse de una forma amable y cariñoso, aun así, era su hermana.

Las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron un día lluvioso, un día antes del cumpleaños de Mireia, los dos la recibieron muy contentos, Mireia estaba emocionada ya que seria su primer año en la escuela mientras que Draco estaría cursando su quinto año, para sorpresa de Draco había algo mas con la carta, la medalla de prefecto estaba inmóvil sobre la mesa. Mireia se acerco y la tomo.

-Draco...te hicieron Prefecto- Mireia lo abrazo feliz, pero Draco aun no podia creer que lo hubieran hecho Prefecto y en eso se pregunto quienes serian los de Gryffindor, no era raro encontrarse con que Hermione seria Prefecta, pero quien seria en prefecto, Harry Potter? Ron? Nah, ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente bueno, y realmente quería ver quien era.

-Si, ahora si voy a poder protegerte con esto-

-Oí la palabra prefecto?- Narcisa apareció en la entrada de la sala y camino hacia donde estaban sus hijos

-Si, mamá Draco es prefecto de Slytherin-

-Draco!, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, yo sabia que lo serias- Su madre lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar de felicidad

-Esto es motivo de celebrar- Su padre apareció en la puerta –Mañana iremos al Diagon Alley, así celebraremos dos cosas a la vez- dijo volteado a ver a sus dos hijos quienes sonreían ampliamente

****

La mañana era soleada y muy hermosa, justo para los planes que tenia la familia Malfoy, aunque a ultimo momento hubo algunos cambios

-Draco, Mireia...les tengo una mala noticia...su madre y yo..no podremos acompañarlos- Lucius estaba vestido de traje y su madre con un vestido rojo, muy hermoso –Han salido algunas cosas y me temo que tenemos que salir, pero Draco, te encargo mucho a tu hermana, compren lo que necesiten, pero no regresen muy tarde a la casa por favor-

-Lo siento, se me cuidan mucho- Narcisa beso a sus hijos en la mejilla y tomo el brazo de Lucius, y los dos salieron de la casa. Draco y Mireia intercambiaron mirada y luego rieron, los dos tomaron polvo fluu y se dirigieron al Callejón. Para sorpresa de Draco, el callejón estaba mas lleno que de costumbre pero tomo a su hermana de la mano y salieron en busca de sus útiles. De pronto una multitud gigante se abalanzó sobre los dos hermanos separándolos por completo, Draco estaba enojado y preocupado pero la multitud los había llevado a extremos diferentes del callejón.

Mireia ahora estaba perdida, era la primera vez que iba al callejón y ahora había sido separada de su hermano. Respiró profundo ya que tenia ganas de llorar pero empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno hasta que estaba tan asustada que empezó a correr hasta estrellarse con alguien

-P...perdón- Mireia estaba temblando pero aun así alzo la vista para ver a quien había atropellado, vio a un niño, mas o menos de la edad de su hermano, pelo negro y usaba lentes, tenia la vista abajo, de pronto otras dos personas llegaron corriendo, una niña de pelo café chino y ojos verdes, y un joven de pelo rojo, pecoso

-Esta bien- dijo el niño de lentes –tu te encuentras bien?- alzo la mirada y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los suyos

-Si, estoy bien..perdóname..es que no veía...bueno es que yo-

-Vienes sola?- la niña se había agachado junto a ella y la ayudo a levantarse mientras el pelirrojo ayudaba al otro

-No....-

-Huh?, donde están tus padres?- ahora era el pelirrojo el que hablaba 

-Es que no vengo con mis padres...sino con mi hermano-

-Y te dejo? Que irresponsable de su parte- La niña la veía

-No....es que...fuimos separados...pero se que el debe estar muy preocupado-

-Claro que si, quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarlo?-

-Lo dices enserio?- Mireia sonrió, enserio no quería estar sola en ese momento y esa niña le había caído bien, era tan amable como su hermano

-Claro, yo soy Hermione, el es Ron y el es Harry- Hermione sonrió y apunto a los dos niños, Mireia reconoció que al que había atropellado era Harry

-Harry..Potter?- Harry accedió sin decir nada –Wow, he oído mucho de ti-

-Espero que para bien- dijo Hermione sonriendo –bueno no perdamos tiempo, vallamos a buscar a tu hermano-

-Tu vas en Hogwarts tambien?-

-Si, voy en la casa de Gryffindor, de hecho me acaban de hacer la nueva prefecta- Hermione sonrió triunfalmente 

-Enserio? Felicidades, mi hermano también es prefecto-

-Que bien, y tu vas a entrar?-

-Sip, apenas voy a entrar a Hogwarts, y estoy muy emocionada-

-Claro, y en que casa crees quedar?-

-Pues...mis padres quieren que quede en Slytherin...pero....bueno no se lo digas a mi hermano, pero..la verdad yo pienso que todas son buenas- sonrió –creo que todas las casas tienes sus cualidades y sus defectos, y la verdad no me importa-

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar- Ron le sonrió –Ojala otras personas pensaran lo mismo- frunció el ceño

-Por que lo dices?-

-Y quien es tu hermano.....como me dijiste que te llamabas?- Hermione sonrió cambiando de tema a lo de Ron 

-Ah, si me llamo Mireia...mi hermano es...-

-MIREIA!!!!!!- Draco llego corriendo y abrazo a su hermanita, sin ni siquiera notar que sus peores enemigos estaban ahí, aunque Hermione, ron y Harry quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Draco ahí.

-Draco....donde estabas?-

-Mireia....no vuelvas a hacer eso...estuve tan preocupado por ti-

-Estoy bien hermano, Hermione, Ron y Harry me ayudaron- con esto Draco se puso pálido y levanto la vista hacia donde los otros estaban

-QUE!?-  Draco miro a los tres a los ojos y pareciera como si hubiera fuego en ellos –Como se atreven a estar con mi hermana!!!-

-Ahora..sabemos quien era su hermano- le susurro Ron a Hermione

-Draco....no te pongas así....ellos solo me estaban ayudando a encontrarte- Mireia tomo el brazo de Draco

-Si....y hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho..digo sabiendo quien era su hermano-

-RON!......mira Draco....no me importa lo que digas, tu hermana estaba sola y solo la ayudamos...-

-No se vuelcan a atrever.....-

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts Mireia- Hermione ignoro totalmente lo que Draco tenia que decir

-Si, nos vemos Hermione-

Draco tomo a su hermana por el brazo y la alejo de ahí mientras Hermione y los demás se alejaban conversando entre ellos, pero Hermione volteaba de vez en cuando a verla. A Mireia le había agradado mucho Hermione y se encontró deseando estar en la casa de Gryffindor mientras su hermano la jalaba del brazo.

***********

Espero les este gustando...como va quedando....^^UUUUU por favor dejen su review.....porfis


	4. Cap 4 Expreso de Hogwarts

Gryffindor Blood

Capitulo 4: Expreso de Hogwarts

Por: Mei Ikaruga

****

El día de partida por fin había llegado. Mireia había tenido problemas en casa, su hermano no había acabado de decirle que no se juntara con los Gryffindors por que deshonraría a la familia y Mireia no dejaba de decirle que Hermione y los demás no se veían tan malos hasta que Draco y Mireia optaron por no dirigirse la palabra y lo hicieron por varios días hasta el día que llegaron al anden. Los dos subieron.

-Mireia...ve aun cubículo vació y no le hables a nadie, yo tengo que ir con los prefectos...te veo luego-

Mireia cruzo los brazos y dio media vuelta buscando un cubículo vació cuando vio a Harry sentado dentro de uno de ellos mirando hacia fuera de la ventana, parecía estar aburrido y Mireia pensó por unos minutos en que hacer y se decidió en acompañar a Harry cuando estaba a punto de entrar una niña pelirroja choco contra ella haciéndola caer de espalda.

-P..perdón-

-Lo siento no te vi- la pelirroja le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Y tu eres?...-

-Soy Ginny Weasley....tu....te me haces conocida...-

-Soy Mireia....Malfoy-

-MALFOY!!!!!-

-Hey..-Harry asomo la cabeza ante los gritos de Ginny –Hola Mireia-

-H..hola Harry..-

-S...se conocen?- Ginny estaba confundida ante el saludo entre ellos dos

-Nos conocimos en el callejón..Mireia es la hermana de Draco-

-QUE!?-

-Mireia quieres quedarte con nosotros durante el viaje?-

-Enserio?- Mireia junto sus manos sonriendo –Muchas gracias Harry-

-H..Harry..-Ginny se acerco al muchacho –No creo que sea buena idea......es una Malfoy...no nos deberíamos juntar con ella-

-Ginny...ella no es cualquier Malfoy..ella es diferente..y se va a quedar con nosotros, además le va a dar gusto a Hermione-

-Como tu digas Harry-

Los tres se adentraron al cubículo, Nevil entro con ellos cinco minutos después y también quedo impactado al ver una Malfoy sentado con ellos, los cuatro estuvieron platicando hasta que Hermione y Ron llegaron de haber estado en su platica de Prefectos, Hermione abrazo a Mireia como nunca nadie la había abrazado antes, ni siquiera su hermano la había abrazado con tanto amor lo que hizo que Mireia se sonrojara y la abrazara de regreso.

-Mireia, que bueno que estas aquí con nosotros- dijo Hermione abrazandola

-Y....yo....tenia...ganas de verte...Hermione...-

-Enserio?- Mireia accedió con la cabeza y Hermione la abrazo aun mas fuerte –AY!!!! Yo también pequeña-

Los demás sonrieron al ver a las dos niñas abrazadas y Mireia no se separo de Hermione inclusive la agarraba de la mano, cuando Hermione dijo que tenia que ir a patrullar los vagones Mireia se levanto y salió corriendo tras ella y tomo su mano haciendo que Hermione volteara hacia ella y sonriera.

-Puedo ir contigo verdad?- los ojos de Mieria veían fijamente a Hermione y ella sonrio

-Claro pequeña-

-One-chan-

-Huh?-

-Es en japonés..significa Hermana...te puedo decir así verdad?- esto hizo que Hermione se sonriera, nadie jamás le había pedido decirle hermana, y el que Mireia le pidiera esto la ponía nerviosa de felicidad, ella siempre había querido tener una Hermana menor y Mireia podía serlo..aunque seria difícil por que si la niña quedaba en Slytherin Draco jamás dejaría que Mireia se acercara a ella.

-C...claro que..si- Hermione sonrió y la miraba hasta que choco con alguien –L..lo sien....Malfoy ¬¬-

-Que crees que estas haciendo Granger?...que le estas haciendo a mi hermana?- Draco la miraba amenazadoramente pero Hermione no parecía estar intimidada por el niño

-Yo no le hago nada Malfoy....parece ser que tu hermana quiere estar conmigo- Mireia ya se había escondido detrás de Hermione agarrando su falda fuerte en señal de protección 

-NO! Eso no es cierto Granger.....mi hermana nunca querría estar con una sangre sucia como..-

-NO LE DIGAS ASI!- Mireia seguía escondida detrás de Hemrione pero aun así le había gritado a su hermano haciendo que este se quedara con la boca abierta. Hermione, Crabe y Goyle miraron a Mireia de igual manera

-Q...que dijiste...Mireia?- Draco ahora se veía enojado

-D...dije..que..no le digas...sangre sucia....p...por....por que ella....es mi amiga......y...el que no sea..como nosotros...n....no quiere decir...que sea..diferente.....quiero decir....es humano...como nosotros..y....y también tiene sentimientos...- Hermione veía con demasiada ternura a Mireia, lo que estaba diciendo la conmovía mucho y estuvo a punto de abrazarla tan fuerte que no le hubiera importado lo que Draco dijera –y.....yo quiero estar con Hermione-

-No digas tonterías Mireia- Draco había alzado su puño y miraba con odio a Hermione –Q..que le has hecho a mi hermana...me las pagaras Granger...-

-NO.....yo lo estoy haciendo...por que quiero...nadie me ha dicho nada..Draco...yo te quiero....eres mi hermano y te amo...pero....quiero que Hermione sea mi amiga- tomo las manos de Hermione –verdad que vas a ser mi amiga?-

Hermione la miro y sonrio –Claro-

-NO!!....M..Mireia.....- Draco dio media vuelta y se retiro, Hermione pudo ver que Draco estaba triste...por primera vez lo había visto actuar de esa manera. Mireia bajo la mirada y empezó a sollozar, Hermione se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazo y la cargo

-Todo va a estar bien Mireia...te lo prometo-

-Mientras tu estés a mi lado...todo va a estar bien...no me vas a dejar sola verdad?- Mireia vio a Hermione con ojos llorosos haciendo que se le destrozara el corazón y la abrazo aun mas fuerte

-Te lo prometo Hermanita...te prometo que jamás te dejare sola..jamás-

***********

Esta por empezar...el 'twist' en la historia......espero les este gustando ^^UUUUU


	5. Cap 5 La Deshonra Malfoy

Gryffindor Blood

Capitulo 5: La deshonra Malfoy

Por: Mei Ikaruga

****

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmead y Mireia tuvo que dejar a Hermione atrás (con mucha dificultad y persuasión de esta) y unirse con una chica de pelo azul y orejas de elfo que era la que los iba a llevar al castillo, en su trayecto se encontró con un niño que también iba a primer año, y para sorpresa de Mireia había muy pocos niños había mínimo 8 niños para primero

-Te encuentras bien?- el niño de pelo blanco se acerco a ella intrigado

-S....si..lo siento-

-No lo sientas....pero te sientes mal?

-Q..que?...ah no- sonrió –solo estaba pensando-

-Que alivio, pensé que te sentías mal o algo-

-Que lindo..gracias-

-Jajaja tu eres la lindura aquí, soy James..Dove-

-Jajaja yo soy Mireia..Malfoy-

-Una Malfoy esta hablando conmigo...y es linda..me siento honrado- los dos rieron abiertamente

-Niños, súbanse a los botes o se quedaran atrás....cuidado con el calamar gigante-

-O__O Calamar gigante!?- dijeron los dos niños en sintonía

-Si, ahora suban-

Los dos niños corrieron al bote donde los 8 se habían hecho bolita para caber, era un desperdicio llevar tantos botes para tan pocos niños, el viaje fue corto y todos quedaron maravillados ante el esplendor del castillo, su próxima casa.

Al llegar fueron guiados hacia las puertas del castillo, los niños tenían que ver hacia arriba para apreciar la belleza del castillo.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- Una bruja alta con sombrero los recibió en la entrada –Gracias Liath- la mujer que los había llevado hasta ahí hizo una reverencia y se retiro y Mireia con la mirada la suyo hasta que para su asombro la señora se aventó al lago y no volvió a salir –Soy la Profesora McGonogall y estoy aquí para darles la bienvenida y para ayudarlos a entrar a sus casa, hay cuatro casa como ustedes ya saben, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, en unos minutos ustedes pasaran al gran comedor y se probaran un sombrero, este decidirá en que casa estarán, ahora esperen aquí y pronto pasaran-

Los niños quedaron ahí en silencio, sus estómagos jugaban dentro de ellos haciéndolos sentir enfermos, todos miraban alrededor hasta que la profesora los hizo pasar y delante de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se detuvieron, la profesora coloco un sombrero chistoso que empezó a cantar las cualidades de las casas y luego la bruja tomo un pergamino y empezó a leer nombres.

-Lydia Sade- la bruja dijo su nombre y la pequeña niña camino hacia el frente y se coloco el sombrero, lo mantuvo en su cabeza por varios minutos hasta que este rito

-RAVENCLAW!!!- La niña corrió hacia la mesa donde fue recibida con aplausos, Mireia estaba muy nerviosa y casi no le puso atención a nadie hasta que el niño que la había recibido fue llamado

-James Dove-

-GRYFFINDOR!!!!!-

Mireia sonrió al niño cuando este se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor en el que pudo ver a Hermione

-Mireia Malfoy- todo el comedor se tenso y Draco sonreia

-Por fin te separaras de esa sangre sucia, mi dulce hermana- se dijo entre dientes

Mireia camino hacia el sombrero y este hablo en su cabeza haciendo que se sorprendiera

-HMMM otra Malfoy, ya se donde ponerte..-

-NO...por favor..piénsalo bien..yo no soy..como los demás Malfoy..-

-Que dices?...hmmm ya veo...ya veo que no eres como los demás..pero toda tu generación ha estado en Slytherin-

-Yo....yo no quiero estar en Slytherin-

-Ya veo...veamos.....Hufflepuf...no..no entras, Ravenclaw....tampoco no te gusta estudiar.....Gryfindor...si en esa estarás bien..GRYFFUNDOR!!!!- La mesa de Gryffindor exploto en aplausos y recibieron a Mireia en ella

-QUE!?- La voz de Draco hizo que el comedor se asilenciara

-Señor Malfoy...-

-NO...ESO NO PUEDE SER!!!! EL SOMBRERO ESTA ROTO O ALGO!!!!-

-SEÑOR MALFOY...SIENTESE YA!!!- Malfoy se sentó ante los gritos de la bruja pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, Mireia abrazo a Hermione

-Me da gusto haber quedado aquí-

-A mi tambien me da gusto Hermanita-

-Hermanita?- Ron levanto una ceja

-Jajajaja esque nos adoptamos como hermanas-

-Hermione eso esta mal!!-

-Ginny?-

-Ella es una Malfoy.....Draco tiene razón..el sombrero esta roto.....ella no debería estar aquí..no pertenece a nosotros- los ojos de Mireia se llenaron de lagrimas y se despego de los brazos de Hermione y salió corriendo del comedor.

-GINNY...por que dijiste eso..fue muy cruel-

-Cruel o no es la verdad...y tu mas que nadie lo sabes Hermione....es una Malfoy..jamás va a poder pertenecer a Gryffindor.....por lo menos yo nunca la aceptare...- Ginny dio media vuelta y desapareció entre unos compañeros dejando a Harry a Ron y Hermione sin palabras 

-Por que habrá dicho eso...fue muy cruel-

-Si..Mireia....es diferente a los demás Malfoys-

-Estoy de acuerdo......iré a buscarla..me preocupa-

-Te acompañamos Hermione?-

-No..esta bien Ron...no te preocupes-

*************

otro cap terminado....por favor dejen review...necesito saber si les va gustando ^^UU para ver si continuo


	6. Cap 6 La Primera Noche

Gryffindor Blood

Capitulo 6: La primera noche

Por: Mei Ikaruga

****

-MIREIA!!!!- Hermione llevaba mas de media hora buscando a la pequeña Malfoy sin encontrar ningún rastro de ella, estaba empezando a asustarse ya que había muchos peligros alrededor de Hogwarts y Mireia no los conocía –Mir...-

*sollozos*

-Mireia- Hermione escucho que provenían de la dirección del lago y corrió hacia el encontrando a la niña sentada junto a un árbol con las piernas abrazadas –Mireia!- Hermione corroo y la abrazo haciendo que la niña la abrazara y siguiera sollozando –Mieria, que bueno que estas bien...estaba tan preocupada-

-No deberías estarlo.....por que yo no soy uno de ustedes...y no les debería importar lo que me pase-

-No digas eso..claro que eres una de nosotros-

-Pero ella..-

-No le hagas caso...Ginny se porto mal...pero no creo que lo haya hecho con intención de lastimarte....es solo que..-

-Soy una Malfoy-

-Si....pero....a mi eso no me importa- Hermione le limpio las lagrimas y sonrió –Vamos, estas en Gryffindor y eso te hace parte de nosotros, yo estoy muy contenta de tenerte junto a mi....tenia miedo de perderte-

-Hermione....- Mireia la abrazo fuerte –Perderme?-

-Si quedabas en Slytherin.....Malfoy no te dejaría estar con nosotros...y yo estaría muy triste..-

-Hermione..- Mireia sonrió y se sonrojo levemente –Nunca me vas a perder...y..yo tampoco a ti verdad? Nunca nos vamos a separar verdad..hermana mayor?-

-Jamás pequeña, jamás-

****

-HERMIONE!!!!- Ron llego corriendo a la puerta de la sala común, Hermione acababa de llegar con Mireia agarrada de la mano, pudo ver como Ginny la veía enojada pero regreso a platicar con sus amigos –Hermione, estábamos tan preocupados por ti, por que tardaron tanto?-

-Calma Ron, estamos bien, tardamos por que.....nos quedamos viendo las estrellas- miro a Mireia y le guiño un ojo

-Si, la noche es bella hoy-

-Mireia!- James corrió hacia ella –Te encuentras bien? Me preocupe tanto cuando saliste corriendo del comedor....que fue lo que sucedió?-

-Yo? ....^^U .... bueno es que yo....-

-Ella sintió ganas de salir a ver los jardines de Hogwarts- dijo Hermione rápidamente

-Mireia...no hagas eso....la próxima vez.....y....yo iré contigo- el niño se sonrojo al decir esto y Mireia sonrió tiernamente

-Gracias-

Hermione, Ron y Harry sonrieron. Luego de un rato se despidieron y cada quien se fue a sus recamaras, Hermione y Mireia fueron al dormitorio de niñas y Hermione dejo a la niña en su cuarto donde estaría con sus nuevas amigas.

-Puedo dormir contigo Hermione?-

-Sera mejor que duermas en tu cuarto Mireia, así conocerás a tus amigas de casa, pero si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo por favor- Hermione beso la frente de la niña –Muy buenas noches pequeña-

-Buenas Noches..- Mireia abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con otras dos niñas que estaban en sus respectivas camas, por lo que parecía estaban teniendo una charla muy divertida y una de las niñas tenia un montón de comida sobre su cama.

-Hola, quieres algo de comer- la niña de pelo café apunto hacia la comida a su lado

-Tu debes ser Mireia no?- La niña de pelo rosa volteo con una hermosa sonrisa

-..Si....ustedes quienes son?-

-Yo soy Nina Baker- sus ojos morados brillaron con la poca luz que entraba de las ventanas

-Yo soy Lidia Sade- la castaña sonrió con picardía

-Yo soy ..Mireia..Malfoy-

-Wow, los rumores son ciertos entonces?..realmente hay una Malfoy en Gryffindor-

Mireia se sintió mal con ese comentario y se dirigió a su cama abrazando sus piernas

-Hey....no te pongas así....nos da gusto que estés con nosotras, te vez buena honda, me agradas- dijo Nina sonriendo levemente

-Gracias.....pero tal vez..yo no pertenezco aquí..-

-No digas eso!!! Claro que perteneces con nosotros...sino no estarías aquí-

-Que?-

-El sombrero nunca se equivoca, y si estas aquí es por que tenias que estar aquí no?-

-Si.....tienes razón- Mireia sonrió

-Que les parece si celebramos el estar en Gryffindor, hay mucha comida- Lidia sonrió tomando la comida de su cama

-Esa niña es muy glotona- Le susurro Nina al oído –No entiendo ya no yo-

-Por que lo dices?-

-Jajaja eres la primera que no me pregunta nada, no es extraño el color de mi pelo, o el de mis ojos?-

-Bueno.....si...pero...-

-Jaja, es que yo no soy Humana, yo soy una hada-

-No se supone que las hadas tienen la magia interior?-

-Muy buena pregunta, si...pero mis antepasados no tenían la magia interior sino tenían que usar varitas o necesitaban que la naturaleza les ayudara, y es normal que en generaciones ya muy separadas surga este tipo de hadas, y somos muy raras- sonrió –pasa lo mismo con los elfos sabes?-

-Los elfos existen?- pregunto Lidia separándose de la comida para unirse a la conversación

-Claro que si-

-Tu has visto alguno-

-Tu no?-

Lidia movió la cabeza en negación

-Jajajaj ya veo que ustedes no se fijan en muchas cosas, no se preocupen, pronto conocerán uno-

-Lo dices enserio?-

-Se los prometo-

Las niñas rieron, comieron y platicaron por un largo rato hasta que las tres quedaron dormidas en la misma cama Lidi hablaba entre sueños con palabras como "Pastelillos de crema" o "Manzanas acarameladas" mientras Nina susurraba la palabra  "Hadas" o "Elfos" Pero Mireia era la que se veía mas triste ya que susurraba la palabra "Mama" o "Hermano" Sin embargo al día siguiente las tres se levantaron muy felices de que fuera su primer día de clases.

****************

ya para que digo algo ^^UUUU ya saben que es lo que pido

Reviews!!!!


	7. Cap 7 El Primer Dia

Gryffindor Blood

Capitulo 7: El primer día

Por: Mei Ikaruga

*****

-Mireia...Mireia- La niña abrió los ojos y vio una luz resplandeciente y unos puntos morados frente a ella, cuando logro enfocar su vista vio a Nina parada frente a ella haciendo que Mireia se levantara rápidamente –Lo siento, no quise asustarte-

Nina sonreía dulcemente

-No..esta bien...no me asustaste- Los genes Malfoy, jamás podían admitir que estaban asustados aunque se desmayaran por eso

-Bien!...bueno nos hemos levantado temprano pero..-volteo hacia la puerta del baño la cual estaba cerrada –La pequeña Lidia no ha salido de ahí desde que nos levantamos-

-Tal vez se la comió el monstruo del baño- dijo Mireia entre risas

-Si tal vez, pero espero que el monstruo abra la puerta antes de que lleguemos TARDE!!!- dijo gritándole a la puerta, Mireia rió levemente

-Sino, solo nos iremos sin ella-

-NO!!!- se oyó una voz detrás de la puerta –ya voy ya voy, pero no me dejen- Nina y Mireia rieron a carcajadas, la pobre niña estaba aterrada de perderse entre los pasillos de Hogwarts ya que había leído que si alguien se perdía podía durar perdido por días, semanas e inclusive meses.

-Ok pues apúrate que también queremos entrar- Nina cruzo los brazos

-Si, ya voy pero me tengo que ver bonita en mi primer día-

-Vamos! Es solo escuela, ni que fuera un baile-

La puerta del baño se abrió y Lidia salió ligeramente pintada y con un peinado...lindo?

-Ok, ya dejen de llorar y entren-

Nina suspiro y entro al baño con los brazos cruzados –No te preocupes Mireia, yo no me voy a tardar tanto- y cerro la puerta detrás de ella

-Ay por que tanto escándalo, yo solo quería verme bien- Lidia se sentó en la orilla de su cama y comenzó a ponerse sus calcetines seguido por los zapatos que acababa de lustrar

-Y lo lograste- dijo Mireia –digo..te vez muy bien-

-Gracias!- La niña le sonrió ampliamente –eres la única que lo aprecia...si quieres..-

-No..así estoy bien, gracias- sonrió débilmente 

-Bueno como tu quieras- dijo continuando a abrochar sus agujetas 

Las tres niñas bajaron al gran comedor después de media hora, la tardanza de Lidia había hecho que llegaran cuando ya había empezado el desayuno, se sentaron en la mesa juntas y Mireia saludo a Hermione con la mano, el banquete era pie de manzana con huevo y muchas otras cosas suculentas que todos los niños parecían adorar, minutos después llegaron los búhos con la correspondencia y Mireia pudo ver la lechuza de su familia volar hacia ella con un sobre rojo lo cual hizo que su corazón latiera muy fuerte, la lechuza simplemente dejo caer el sobre, sobre su plato de comida y voló para entregar otro sobre normal a Draco. Mireai veía el sobre asustada y volteaba a ver a Hermione cada segundo, tenia miedo del contenido de su carta, sus padres no estaban felices de que ella hubiera quedado en Gyffindor y no en Slytherin como todos los Malfoy habían hecho

-Ábrelo pronto...o las consecuencias serán mas feas- un niño regordete con cara de asustado la miraba a ella y luego al sobre

-Mireia ábrelo..no tengas miedo- Mireia estiro una mano hacia el sobre estaba temblando tanto y ahora todos los del comedor la observaban, las cuatro mesas tenían sus ojos sobre ella, había un silencio impresionante que termino en cuento Mireia toco la carta.

-GRYFFINDOR!!????? COMO PUEDES ESTAR EN GRYFFINDOR JOVENCITA!!!- La voz de su padre resonaba en todo alrededor del comedor, Mireia jamás había oído gritar de esa forma a su padre lo que hizo que llevara sus manos al pecho y empezara a sollozar –COMO TE ATREVEZ A DESHONRAR A LA FAMILA MALFOY!!!! 10 SIGLOS DE ESTAR ENSLYTHERIN Y UNA MOCOSA COMO TU SE ATREVE A ROMPER LA TRADICIÓN, ESTOY MUY ENOJADO CONTIGO Y ESTOY TRISTE, SABES LO QUE LE CAUSO LA NOTICIA A TU MADRE???? NO PUDO DEJAR DE LLORAR EN TODA LA NOCHE NOS HAS DECEPCIONADO...NO DEBERÍAS DE SER PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA!!!!!!!!!- Y la carta se auto destruyo dejando el eco en los odios de todos los alumnos, todavía se podía oír la voz del Señor Malfoy alrededor del comedor, nadie se atrevía a hablar, nadie se atrevía a romper ese silencio incomodo hasta que se oyeron pasos, Draco Malfoy se había levantado y caminaba hacia Mireia, su hermana, la persona que mas quería en este mundo, la persona por la que seria capaz de cualquier cosa. Mireia lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la mesa, esas ultimas palabras le habían roto el corazón _NO DEBERÍAS DE SER PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA!! _Esas palabras rebotaban alrededor de su mente, destrozándola poco a poco, Draco la abrazo por atrás y la niña dio media vuelta para llorar sobre los brazos de su hermano.

-Mireia- Draco fue el primero en romper el silencio, sin embargo nadie mas hablo, esa forma de actuar de Draco nadie la había visto y dejo impactados a todos, Draco era mamon y molesto, pero en ese momento parecía preocuparse por esa persona, su hermana

-No...no pertenezco...a los Malfoy...- decía Mireia entre sollozos y Draco cerro los ojos y le acaricio el cabello

-Claro que perteneces a la familia....jamás podrías dejar de pertenecer-

-Pero papa..-

-NO LE HAGAS CASO!!!!- Draco ahora miraba a la niña quien lo veía de regreso con ojos llorosos, todos a su alrededor quedaron paralizados ante el grito inesperado del rubio –ellos...no entienden......ellos no entienden nada....-

Mieria lo veía sin poder creer lo que decía su hermano, no importaba que estuviera en Gryffindor el aun la quería –Hermano....-

-Tu.....eres diferente.....no eres como los demás Malfoy....- la niña soltó mas lagrimas y Draco sonrió –eres especial Mireia, tu...no eres como los demás...eres diferente..eres especial....pero..ellos no lo pueden ver...ellos...son unos tontos- Draco apretó sus puños con estas ultimas palabras y apretó los ojos

Los niños a su alrededor no podían moverse ni hablar, todo había sido tan rápido, tan horrible, tan asustador, sonó la campana y aun así nadie se atrevía a moverse, Dumbledore se levanto y con un movimiento de su mano todos los platos y platillos desaparecieron de la mesa

-Por favor alumnos, no dejemos que esta conmoción nos haga llegar tarde a su primer día de clases- con esto los alumnos empezaron a levantarse lentamente de sus asientos. Mireia aun seguía abrazando a su hermano mientras los demás Gryffindors se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Mireia..- Nina puso su mano en el hombro de la niña y esta volteo –Nos...vamos?-

Draco iba a decir algo viendo fijamente a la pequeña Gryffindor con cara de homicida pero Mireia contesto mas rápido que el

-Si..vámonos.....adiós..- tomo la mano de su hermano y se separo de el rápidamente caminando junto con sus nuevas amigas, Draco se quedo paralizado en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, sin respirar, su hermana se había ido, lo había dejado ahí, todo lo que dijo....lo había dicho por que su hermana se veía muy mal, realmente no estaba feliz de que su hermanita no estuviera con el en Slytherin, y ahora su hermana admiraba a su pero enemigo Hermione Granger el no podía soportar ver a su hermana junto a esa sangre sucia, sentía que su hermana si era especial, pero no tan especial como para estar en Gryffindor, eso no lo podía soportar. Crabe y Goyle lo tomaron del brazo y lo arrastraron fuera del comedor.

Mireia se encontró con Hermione afuera del castillo, la niña la abrazo tan fuerte, como lo haría una hermana mayor –Mireia..quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí para ti- Hermione se había sentido mal, las palabras del Señor Malfoy no habían sido muy bonitas y prácticamente le había dicho que ya no la quería como su hija y Hermione pensó en que sentiría si sus padres le dijeran eso y no fue un sentimiento muy agradable, Mireia se debía sentir horrible ya que ahora no era aceptada por sus padres ni por algunos Gryffindors (Ginny)

-Hermione...-Mireia la abrazo con igual fuerza de regreso y susurro –Gracias-

-Muy bien, ahora ve a tu primera clase, y..saca buenas calificaciones- Hermione sonrio

-SI!- Mireia se veía un poco mas animada desde ese momento y junto con sus amigas se dirigió a su primera clase, Herbologia.

*******************


	8. Cap 8 Plantas, Caballos y Pociones Pelig...

Gryffindor Blood

Capitulo 8: Plantas, Caballos y Pociones peligrosas

Por: Mei Ikaruga

*****

Mireia, Lidia y Nina llegaron al salón de Herbologia, el salón estaba rodeado por plantas por todos lados, plantas caían del techo, en el suelo e inclusive en las paredes, pero había plantas hermosas con flores de diferentes colores, moradas, rojas, rosas inclusive azules, de pronto una brujita regordeta salió detrás de una cortina hecha de plantas, su sombrero puntiagudo y su vestido color verde la hacían ver como una pequeña planta que caminaba hacia ellos, les dijo que la siguieran y tras guiarlos poco más que al trote frente a unas grandes cespederas les enseñó a reconocer y recoger fácilmente ruda, menta, tomillo, toronjil y salvia, así como a cuidarlas y atenderlas, y cómo se plantaban y para qué servían con una cancioncita: 

_La salvia para los riñones se planta en la primavera_

_La ruda en el verano para curar la ceguera_

_El tomillo y la menta arreglan la influenza_

_Se plantan en el verano junto con hierba gatera_

_Y el toronjil con ella cura migrañas y alergias_.

-Que linda canción – dijo Mireia acabando de cantarla

-No tengo nada contra ustedes, plantitas, pero no se ensañen conmigo, si? -les susurró James con tristeza a las plantas

-¿Les estás hablando a las plantas? -le preguntó Nina con una sonrisa, que luchaba para no convertir en carcajada.

-Eh… si. -admitió James, y sonrió ante lo ridículo de su súplica -Bueno, en realidad sería capaz de ponerme a bailar con una palmera con tal de no tener que cursar esta materia.-

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Mireia -Tu no tienes problema en "ensuciarte tu ropa cara y romperte tus hermosas uñas" ¿verdad? -añadió señalando con la cabeza a Lidia, que no había tocado ni una hoja y no paraba de protestar y declarar que ella no iba a hacer ese trabajo de sirvientes.

-No, no es eso -respondió James -Es que… Se que suena estúpido, pero soy un inútil con todo esto. Prefiero tener una hora de Álgebra y no tener que cuidar una planta -dijo aplastando torpemente la tierra con una palita.

-No debes preocuparte, es una materia fácil… Yo diría que la más fácil de todas -comentó Nina manejando sus plantitas sin dificultad, claro que para ella era fácil ya que al ser un hada tenia mejor contacto con la naturaleza

-Si, pero para mi es una tortura, créeme.- gruño James 

-No te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos -le dijo Mireia con una sonrisa

-Gracias -respondió James ensuciándose la cara con barro sin darse cuenta, al retirarse un mechoncito de pelo del rostro.

Mireia rió y se voltio hacia donde estaba Lidia, camino hacia ella –quieres que te ayude?- pregunto viendo como sufría la niña en ver si metía o no las manos en la tierra

- Si por favor- contesto rápidamente escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, Mireia comenzó a hacer el trabajo que les habían dejada –como puedes hacer eso, no te importa que tus uñas se lastimen y se ensucien?- pregunto con una mueca en la cara

- No – contesto Mireia –porque tengo alguien que me las puede arreglar – añadió Mireia sonriéndole mientras acababa el trabajo, Lidia solo sonrió pero no dijo nada

La profesora les asignó luego una tarea para buscar las utilidades, modo de cuidado y recolección del césped listado, y los dejó irse temprano, sucios de tierra pero descansados

Los cuatro niños salieron del jardín, James se había unido a ellas en esa clase, James era el único niño que había quedado en Gryffindor y aparte de que les había tocado con Slytherin en esa clase y James parecía que no hacia amigos de otras casas decidió seguir a las niñas (aparte de que parecía gustarle Mireia)

-Cual es la siguiente clase?- Pregunto Nina bostezando

-Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas- contesto Lidia sacando su horaria al que había decorado con corazones, estrellitas y algunos garabatos

-QUE BIEN!!!-contestó Mireia juntando sus manos

Al llegar a la pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca del bosque Mireia y Lidia quedaron maravilladas ante lo que vieron, se hubieran podido desmayar ya que vieron dos cosas maravillosas casi a la vez, la promesa que les había hecho Nina la noche anterior ahora se había vuelto realidad, una elfo estaba parada junto a ellas, su pelo azul volaba al compás del viento y su hermosa sonrisa los recibía y pararse frente a ella, Mireia no podía hablar de lo emocionada que estaba ya que ahora conocía a un elfo pero justo detrás de la señora se encontraba u  hermoso caballo blanco, un caballo alado.

-Buenos días- dijo la hermosa dama amarrando su corto cabello en una coleta mal hecha –Soy Liath y seré su maestra de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas este año, se que es su primer año y esta es su primera clase por lo que les decidí mostrar algo que les parecerá maravilloso a algunos, hoy veremos a los Pegasos- añadió con una sonrisa, de pronto vio a Nina y su sonrisa se amplio mas sin embargo camino hacia el hermoso caballo y le acaricio la melena –Su nombre es Kimono y ha sido mi compañera durante muchos años, ha sido una muy buena y leal compañera y hoy Kimono nos dará un regalo que solo la vida nos ofrece-

-Que regalo es ese Maestra?- pregunto Mireia acercándose a la reja donde estaba el caballo

-Hoy mi niña, Kimono nos mostrara un nacimiento-

-Como?-

La maestra rió levemente –Quiero decir que Kimono va a ser madre-

-HOY!?-

-Si hoy, y solo para ustedes pequeñines-

-Tiene que ser una broma -dijo Lidia retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿Qué, no te gustan los pegasos?-

-Me encantan pero no… No tenemos que ver… "eso", verdad?-

-¿El parto? _preguntó Mireia entusiasmada _¡Claro que si! Será increíble. -

-Ah, no. Lo lamento, pero no veré "eso"-

-Es algo natural.-

-Es repulsivo _respondió Lidia frunciendo el gesto

Todos estuvieron impresionados y maravillados ante el parto del pequeño animalito, todo excepto lidia quien se había recercado junto a un árbol y rara vez volteaba a donde se encontraba el animal.

-Es hermoso- comento Mireia con sus manos sobre su cara

-Si...casi tan hermoso como tu- contesto James mirando al caballo

-QUE!?-

-Jajaja nada..continua viendo-

Mireia regreso su mirada al pegaso pero quedo impactada por las palabras del chico, las habría oído bien? 

- Leer sobre los pegasos.- fue la única tarea que les encomendaron. Ya que el parto había durado toda la clase

Siguió la clase de Transformaciones de forma casi automática, copiando y haciendo lo que la profesora McGonagall decía

v: valor del material amplificador de la varita

V: valor del núcleo de la varita

m: grado de magia del mago ejecutor.

M: grado de la magia a ejecutar.

A: magia en el ambiente

D: Alteraciones al hechizo original.

Siendo 

m + A (v x V) = M x D

Mireia no tenia idea de que se trataba eso, tantas letras, tantos números, no comprendía nada, y parecía como si todos los demás si lo supieran que se sintió tan mal que azoto su cabeza contra el escritorio, después la profesora les dejo una tarea que confundió aun mas a Mireia con estas letras y números

Flitwick era mucho más entretenido, y tras enseñarles a todos a atrapar una varita en el aire, a diferenciar sus varitas con los ojos cerrados y a hacerlas saltar a sus manos de forma muy Jedi (no todos captaron la referencia) les enseñó a leer una tabla de encantamientos. Les explicó que los hechizos normalmente eran más impredecibles que las transfiguraciones, ya que en vez de buscar cambiar las propiedades físicas de un objeto, se trataba de darle una propiedad nueva, y cómo era más fácil hacer a algo levitar que hacerlo levitar, cambiar color y cantar a la vez. Explicó que aprenderían a alterar primero cualidades de peso, tamaño y color antes de entrar en las más complejas, y les pidió que leyeran tres hojas del libro sobre encantamientos antes del próximo lunes. Era una clase muy relajante.

El almuerzo continuo después de esta clase de la que muchos niños salieron comentando las clases que ya habían tenido y muchos  quejándose de cómo había sido su primer día.

-Hay que horror, este no ha sido mi mejor día- comento Lidia arreglándose el cabello –Primero usamos plantas y luego tenemos que ver el parto de ese caballo..que mas puede pasar?-

-Vamos Lidia, no estuvo tan malo, veamos, esas plantas sirven para muchas cosas y ese "caballo" era un Pegaso, uno de los animales míticos mas bellos, solo deja de quejarte si?- Nina miro a la niña con descontento

-Si, el día ha estado súper bien, solo que presiento que no me ira muy bien en Transfiguración- las tres niñas rieron

-Herbó logia es mucho mas difícil- comento James cruzándose de brazos, Mireia sonrió dulcemente

-Bueno, Nina y yo iremos a la biblioteca vienen?- 

-No, yo iré con Hermione y los demás- comento Mireia viendo a Hermione acercarse por una de las puertas

-James?-

-No, yo acompañare a Mireia-

-Bueeeeno, entonces nos vemos después-

-Si, cuídense- Mireia sonrió y ella y James corrieron hacia donde estaban Hermione y los demás que ya se habían sentado en el pasto justo debajo de un árbol

Draco miro a su hermana y le grito sin ningún éxito, la niña había llegado con esa –Sangre Sucia- y se veía feliz de estar con ella, Draco opto por darse media vuelta para no vomitar, según el, sin embargo tanta rabia corría por sus venas que hubiera podido ir a golpear a la muggle para recuperar a su hermana, podía ser que esa mujer le estaba robando a su hermana? Seria que Mireia dentro de poco no le hablara y no recordara que era su hermano? Estos pensamientos inundaron la mente de Draco haciendo que golpeara al niño mas cercano a el y se retirara a su sala común acompañado por Crabe y Goyle.

-Mireia, hola- Hermione levanto la vista y sonrió

-Hola- saludo Harry dulcemente, Ron solo la saludo con la mano pero no dijo nada

-Podemos estar con ustedes?- Mireia se oía un poco insegura en la pregunta

-Claro! Siéntense- Hermione se hizo a un ladito y James y Mireia se sentaron (juntos) junto a Hermione –Como ha estado su día?-

-Bien-

-Mal-

-Jajajaj ya veo, algunos lo disfrutaran algunos otros no, no es así?-

Mireia y James asintieron y rieron

-Una Prefecta no debería estar con una Malfoy- una voz llego desde atrás y todos voltearon para quedar cara a cara con Ginny

-Ginny, no digas eso, por que eres tan grosera?- pregunto Hermione levantándose

-Lo hago por tu bien Hermione-

-QUE?-

-Estar con una Malfoy hará que te acerques a su Hermano..aparte eso dañara tu reputación...esa niña te esta usando para algo Hermione-

-Ginny, no seas tonta es solo una niña-

-Creo que no eres tan Sabelotodo- Ginny fulmino con la mirada a Mireia y se aparto del lugar, dejando tanto a Hermione como a Mireia desconcertadas, a Mireia le había surgido una idea en su cabeza y a Hermione un temor en su corazón. Las dos se miraron sin decirse nada

-No podría ser- pensó Hermione

-Seria perfecto- Penso Mireia

La clase de Pociones empezó después del recreo y muchos niños no estaban muy felices ya que habían sido advertidos de que el Profesor Snape no era una gente fácil, y que contestaran a 'Si Profesor' o 'No profesor' o 'No se Profesor' a todo lo que el les pidiera, pero muchos niños quedaron impactados por que no sabían que el Profesor, el temible Profesro Snape fuera.....mujer.

-P...profesor Snape?- uno de los niños de hasta delante pregunto con timidez y con miedo

La señora rió levemente –No mi pequeño, no soy el Profesor Snape, mi nombre es Aisling Huntington, o Profesora Huntington para ustedes pequeñines, Snape no podrá estar con nosotros este año debido a cosas personales del Profesor así que he decidido tomar su lugar este año, y debido a que no lo conocen no lo extrañaran- la sonrisa de la maestra era dulce y gentil haciendo a todos los niños sonreír con ella y sentirse seguros de que los rumores del tal conocido Profesor Snape no los conocerían hasta el próximo año si es que regresaba –Muy bien entonces empecemos, alguien conoce algún tipo de Poción que les gustaría hacer?- Ninguna mano se levanto y no había ni un solo ruido en todo el salón –Nadie? Bueno, que les parece si empezamos el curso con una poción que es muy poderosa y muy peligrosa, esta se podría considerar una poción imperdonable, han oído de las maldiciones imperdonables?- Una pequeña mano se levanto en el frente del salón

-Las maldiciones imperdonables, son esas que usa El que no debe ser nombrado y sus mortifagos para matar o torturar a la gente-

-Perfecto- la maestra sonrió de manera extraña ante la mención de aquel que no debe ser nombrado sin embargo continuo con la clase –Estas pociones podrían servir para lo mismo, estas pociones podrían matar a un individuo con tan solo dos segundos después de haber sido tomada o simplemente podrían torturar a alguien con ella y causarles gran, gran dolor en su interior, claro que también hay otras pociones con las que puedes manipular a las personas..-

-Como el hechizo _Imperius_?-

-Exactamente pequeñín, exactamente como ese, les parecería bien si intentamos esta poción el día de hoy, aquel que la logre hacer bien recibirá puntos para su casa- Muchos niños dijeron que si pero había niños que no estaban seguros si eso estaría bien ya que prepararían esas pociones imperdonables –Perfecto- Aisling saco su varita y los ingredientes aparecieron en el pisaron –Recuerden que tienen que ser la cantidad exacta o todo saldrá mal, por favor sigan las instrucciones al pie de la letra- La maestra caminaba alrededor del salón mientras ellos hacían la poción imperdonable

-Maestra, por que hacemos esto?- Pregunto Mireia cuando la maestra paso junto a ella, ella se inclino hacia ella y le sonrió dulcemente

-Pensé que les gustaría hacer algo difícil e interesante para su primea clase- volvió a sonreír –de todas maneras yo pregunte y ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo-

-Pero...-

-Vamos pequeña Malfoy, no le tienes miedo a una poción imperdonable o si?-

-No..pero...-

-Pero nada, ahora a trabajar-

La clase concluyo cuando la maestra había recolectado frascos de todos para ser probados y así poder decidir a que casas les tocarían puntos –La próxima clase les daré sus resultados, de tarea quiero que me hagan un ensayo sobre las pociones imperdonables, cuales son? Y cuales son sus usos, muy bien pequeños, pueden retirarse-

Los niños salieron de la clase y fueron directo al comedor ya que Pociones había sido su ultima clase

-Estuvo genial este día- comento Mireia comiendo un poco...-Bueno..casi todo-

-Genial, ya quiero que sea mañana- dijo Nina con una sonrisa

-Ay no si todos los días vamos a hacer esto- Lidia se miro las manos con tristeza 

-Vamos..a pesar de todo no estuvo tan mal- contesto James sentándose junto a Mireia

-Veo que les fue bien- Hermione llego por atrás y les sonrió Mireia la abrazo

-Si estuvo genial-

-Y...la maestra de Pociones no es nada como la habían pintado-

-Maestra?- pregunto Hermione viendo a Ron y a Harry

-Si es una maestra, su nombre es Aisling Huntington-

-Huntington?-

-Aha, es muy buena onda y nos ha enseñado cosas divertidas-

-Ya veo- dijo sonriendo –Entonces el Profesor Snape no esta?-

-No-

-Hmmmm entiendo bueno a comer niños que se tienen que ir a dormir-

Al acabar el banquete Draco iba a despedirse de su hermana, pero otra vez estaba con esa mujer

-Como puede ser que la haya preferido a ella que a mi?- dijo cerrando los puños

-No lo se Draco-

-Callate Goyle-

Draco miraba con maldad y enojo a Hermione y decidió ponerse las pilas y arreglar todo eso.

*****************


	9. Cap 9 La Noche

Gryffindor Blood

Capitulo 9: La noche

Por: Mei Ikaruga

****

Los prefectos tenían que recorrer los pasillos esa noche, Draco ya había recorrido sus propios pasillos y decidió ir a donde se encontraba la Gryffindor tenia que acabar con eso, no podía dejar que su hermana ya no se acercara a el, se suponía que tenia que ser diferente. Draco camino lo mas rápido posible y para su sorpresa la Gryffindor se encontraba sola, sin embargo se veía un poco preocupada lo que hizo que Draco no fuera hacia ella, había estado muy decidido durante el camino, pero ahora que la tenia a pasos de el no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo, pero eso era por su hermana, lo único que tenia en el mundo y con esto salió del pasillo y camino hacia la Niña.

Hermione había salido de la sala común de Gryffindor, lo que había pasado en la mañana con la carta hacia Mireia la había tenido muy preocupada, la niña después de llorar había actuado como si no hubiera pasado nada pero Hermione estaba segura de que la niña había estado sufriendo muchísimo durante todo el día pero no había querido mostrarlo y eso tenia a Hermione muy preocupada, la niña recorrió sus pasillos sin poner ninguna atención, no podía dejar de pensar en la situación de su nueva a miga hasta que de pronto apareció la persona a la que menos tenia ganas de ver.

-Malfoy-

-Granger-

Los dos se miraron con odio hasta que Draco se soltó a gritar

-Aléjate de mi hermana!!-

-Tu hermana quiere estar conmigo-

-No me la vas a quitar!-

-Yo no te estoy quitando nada-

-No tienes idea de nada verdad sangre sucia.....no tienes idea de cómo amo a esa niña y ahora tu la estas alejando de mi-

-Pero yo..-

-No...no lo voy a permitir...Mireia es lo único que tengo...y lo único que puedo amar...y...ahora tu la estas alejando de mi...............t....te odio- Y Hermione vio algo que jamás había visto, Draco estaba llorando aun con su cara de enojo, sus ojos mostraban lagrimas y la niña por primera vez sintió ganas de ...abrazarlo

-Draco..yo...-

-Que?....-Draco levanto la mirada –C....como me llamaste?-

-D....digo...Malfoy....-

-Dilo.....de nuevo-

-Huh?-

-Mi nombre Granger..dilo-

-Pero..-

-Dilo...-

-D..Draco-

El niño se llevo las manos a la boca y Hermione vio mas lagrimas formarse en sus ojos, la niña camino hacia el por que se sentía mal por haberlo hecho enojar y para su sorpresa el la abrazo, la abrazo tan fuerte y tan cariñoso que hizo que la niña se sintiera extraña, nunca había sido abrazada de ese modo, y ahora estaba siéndolo, pero no por cualquiera sino Draco, Draco Malfoy la estaba abrazando de una manera que la hacían sentir cálida y segura.

-Draco..yo..- Hermione abrazo al niño de regreso sintiendo como su cara se volvía roja

-No digas nada.......- dijo separándose de ella -........ esto nunca paso....- y Draco salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo, dejando a Hermione sola y temblando de los nervios. Pero en ese momento no podía de dejar de pensar en el....es persona que minutos antes...la había tomado entre sus brazos, todo había pasado tan rápido, que Hermione no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada.

Por otro lado a Draco le pasaba lo mismo, por que lo había hecho? Era exactamente la pregunta que se estaba formando en su mente, todo había sido tan repentino, pero el como Hermione había pronunciado su nombre, no su apellido, sino su nombre..Draco...le había recordado a la vez en que su hermana lo había llamado por su nombre, y no pudo evitar...sentir..algo en ese momento, pero ahora el problema era que ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en el otro.

Que pasaría después?

-No, es una sangre sucia...Draco...solo te dejaste llevar..por tu hermana..suficiente- Draco estuvo tan convencido de estas palabras que se enderezo y camino decidido de vuelta a su sala común.

-Hermione.....no....el es un Malfoy....deja de pensar en el!!!...déjalo ir....Hermione..lo que paso atrás no fue nada....de seguro solo lo imaginaste- Hermione caminaba agarrandose de la cabeza, sus ideas giraban por todas partes y no sabia cuales eran ni donde estaban

***********************

Fin de este capi......espero este bien ^^UUU se que mis capítulos son ultra pequeños XD..pero a veces mi cerbero se seca sin avisar XD

Cualquier duda o comentario mándenme un mail ^^UUUUu


	10. Cap 10 El Cambio

Gryffindor Blood

Capitulo 10: El cambio

Por: Mei Ikaruga

*******************

Hermione entro a la sala común, se agarro de la pared, lo que acababa de pasar iba mas allá de su pensamiento, se puso una mano en la cara y la jalo hacia abajo. La sala común ahora estaba vacía, todos dormían, Hermione había demorado mas debido a su 'encuentro' con Malfoy. Se dejo caer en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, cerro los ojos y escucho un rechinido detrás de ella, se sentó y giro la cabeza. Una niña de pelo café se encontraba junto a las escaleras, pero su mano le cubría el rostro

-Que haces despierta?.......deberías estar dormida....- para la sorpresa de Hermione la niña le hizo una seña con la mano y corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola –Oye!?..no puedes salir!!!!- Hermione se levanto y corrió a la puerta, cuando salió vio solo el cabello de la niña dar la vuelta en la esquina –No!......si la ven me van a regañar.......de todas maneras.......quien era ella....jamás la había visto...- se quedo varios minutos mirando por donde la niña se había ido –No entiendo..por que tenia tanta prisa....-

---o---

-Profesora Aisling!!!-

-Pequeña....que haces....olvidadlo..no contestes...pásale...-

-Profesora....paso de nuevo......cada ves pasa...con mas frecuencia....por que?-

-La maldición va creciendo pequeña.....pero no te preocupes..pronto acabare con este sufrimiento-

-Puede curarlo!?-

-he..he..he...claro que..si mi niña, voy a curarte, y no te va a doler..no te preocupes, te vas a recuperar-

-Gracias Maestra!!!-

-No hay de que mi niña, ahora tomate esto y regresa a tu sala común antes de que se enteren que saliste....nadie te vio verdad?-

-Hermione.....me vio....pero no me vio la cara-

-Cuidado nena.....no queremos que esa niña nos descubra o si?-

-No profesora....tendré mas cuidado-

-Adelante nena, regresa a tu sala-

---o---

-Draco!....por que tardaste tanto...y..por que tienes los ojos rojos?- Pansy lo recibió al entrar a la sala común, Crabe y Goyle se levantaron del sofá y caminaron hacia el

-No es de tu incumbencia, me tardare el tiempo que yo quiera- Draco la empujo hacia un lado y camino hacia el dormitorio de los chicos –me entro polvo a los ojos y me arden mucho...así que me iré a dormir ya que estoy muy cansado- dio media vuelta fulminando a los tres chicos –Si inventan algo sobre esto están muertos- camino silencioso hacia el cuarto

-Algo le pasa......y pienso averiguar que es..- Pansy cruzo los brazos algo enojada

-De seguro tiene que ver con Mireia- Goyle dijo levándose un dedo a la boca

-Con quien?-

-Mireia...la hermana de Malfoy-

-Ah...la mocosa que esta con la sangre sucia?..-

-Esa mera.....parece estar afectando mucho a Draco que su hermana se junte con Granger-

-Eso es por que Draco es un tonto- Una voz hizo que los tres giraran, Zabini se encontraba detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados –Si Malfoy fuera mas inteligente ya habría tomado riendas en el asunto- el chico sonrió maliciosamente

-Que tienes en mente Zabini?- Pregunto Pansy sonriendo levemente

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...esto es un asunto a discutir con el pequeño Malfoy- sonrió de nuevo –Buenas noches-

---o---

-Hermione!..buenos días- Mireia apareció detrás de la chica haciendo que esta girara

-Mireia, buenos días, hoy te levantaste tarde no?-

-Jejejeje es que ayer me dormí algo tarde....y pues no me podía levantar- rió levemente llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-Oh..pues ya no te duermas tan tarde- rió también –Mireia...hay alguna niña en 1° que tenga el pelo café?-

-No creo...por que preguntas Hermione?-

-Es que ayer......no...no es nada-

-...que paso?-

-Una niña de pelo café salió de la sala común ya muy tarde...y no pude detenerla....y...no la vi regresar....y me preguntaba si era de tu año-

-No lo creo....tal vez fue alguien de segundo o tercero-

-Es probable- Hermione tenia una mirada preocupante. Realmente la había sacado de onda que una chica, a la que Hermione no recordaba haber visto saliera de la sala común. Mireia se sentó junto a ella y ambas comenzaron a desayunar, Hermione aun pensando en lo que había ocurrido

---o---

-ESTAS LOCO!?- Malfoy azoto las manos contra la mesa –Cual es tu problema!?-

-Vamos Malfoy...sabes que es la única manera de saberlo-Zabini mostró una sonrisa malévola. Malfoy lo miro desconcertado.

-Bien sabes que no puedo hacer eso!...Y menos frente a los ojos de Dumbledore-

-Malfoy..Malfoy....es la única manera....quieres a tu hermana de regreso?-

-Claro que si pero eso no..-

-Cállate!....Es la única manera....si quieres a Mireia de regreso entonces hazlo- se levanto y lo miro de reojo y sonrió de nuevo –Es ella o la sangre sucia....tu decides Malfoy-

-QUE!?.....no me hables así Zabini- Para la sorpresa del Malfoy el niño le azoto la puerta en la cara dejándolo perplejo -.....me las pagaras- dijo abriendo la puerta

-Pequeño Malfoy- Una voz salió detrás de Draco haciendo que este girara repentinamente, su corazón se acelero, pero su expresión no cambio en lo absoluto

-Profesora Aisling....-

-Por que tan enojado?- la maestra camino junto a el mirándolo, mostrando una leve sonrisa –Has tenido un mal día?-

-Mal?.......-Draco apretó los puños –Eso no es de importancia.........tengo que ir a mis clases....con su permiso profesora- Paso junto a la maestra aun apretando los puños. No podía creer lo que Zabini le acababa de decir, se habría vuelto loco..definitivamente Zabini se tramaba algo..y Draco estaba decidido a investigarlo –Zabini esta mal...tiene que haber otra salida....no puedo..no podemos hacer eso....mi padre..jamás lo permitiría......jamás-

-Mireia!-

-Draco...que gusto verte- la niña sonrió, pero su hermano al agarro del brazo y la alejo de sus amigos –Que te sucede Draco?-

-Tu sabes que me sucede......por que lo estas haciendo.....tu sabes que no deberías estar en Gryffindor...sino en...-

-Malfoy.....déjala en paz-

-Tu no te metas en esto Granger....no importa que me la robes ella siempre será mi hermana.....y tengo autoridad sobre ella-

-En eso tienes razón Malfoy...pero ella también tiene voz propia...y aunque seas su hermano no puedes obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiere- sus miradas se juntaron y Mireia pudo ver un odio infinito en ambos niños

-Te advierto Granger....esto no es de tu incumbencia-

-Si lo es Malfoy....Mireia esta en MI casa....y para tu desgracia soy la prefecta...así que si es de mi incumbencia-

-Te crees muy lista no?..pues te recuerdo que yo también soy prefecto...y ella es mi hermana..así que deja de molestar...ella no pertenece a Gryffindor.....ningún Malfoy a estado fuera de Slytherin....y ella esta en tu casa por TU CULPA GRANGER!-

-Por mi culpa?.....El sombrero la coloco en mi casa por algo...ella no es como todos los "Malfoy"....ella es especial a diferencia de ti- Draco levanto un puño y Hermione simplemente cruzo los brazos. Los dos miraron hacia donde estaba Mireia y para su sorpresa la niña ya no estaba

-Donde esta?- Hermione miro alrededor y una pequeña niña de pelo café estaba contra las escaleras. Sus ojos se cruzaron rápidamente y tanto Hermione como Draco sintieron una punzada en el corazón

-Mireia...?- Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Hermione se llevo las manos al pecho. La niña miro a ambos con tristeza, sus ojos cambiaban de Hermione a Draco sin una sola palabra.


End file.
